


Alrighty Aphrodite

by Stormcursed



Series: Invisible String - Kadolin Modern AU [1]
Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Español Argentino., Esto es un AU de twitter pasado a AO3, Hope for little to not angst, M/M, Misscomunication, Modern AU, Social Media, Social Media AU, that's my jam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/Stormcursed
Summary: En donde Kaladin es un estudiante de medicina que odia su vida, y Adolin es un niño rico que quiere saber cómo se siente trabajar.Intentando hacerlo Spoiler-free, no prometo nada.Edit 15/01: Actualizado para separar cada parte cronológicamente hablando. Cada fragmento va a estar acompañado de una canción.
Relationships: Kaladin/Adolin Kholin
Series: Invisible String - Kadolin Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109513
Kudos: 3





	1. Perfiles

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Pueden leer la versión original [acá!](https://twitter.com/tequieroluzu/status/1326720201400832000)
> 
> ¡Pueden escuchar la playlist basada en este fic [acá!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1DjytItqlnRdlbsflZz3YF)

Kaladin usa copys, twittea todo el tiempo y está cansado de todo.

Tien es el protective brother. Posta, no le toques a Kaladin o te muerde.

* * *

Adolin es hijo del ex-militar Dalinar y es un influencer... Cuando le conviene.

Renarin se hace el poeta pero después termina usando Twitter para quejarse.


	2. Introducción




	3. Introducción - 2

> _**Blue was the color of your sweater when you were twenty at the coffee shop.** _

Adolin sabía que era una mala idea. Molestar a alguien que estaba mirando a su celular con tanto odio nunca podía terminar bien. Sin embargo necesitaba hablar con alguien. Renarin lo molestaba todo el tiempo por ser demasiado sociable, y no lo negaba. Le gustaba hablar con la gente, más si no sabían quién es.  
  
No era un famoso ni mucho menos, pero era de conocimiento público que era el hijo de Dalinar Kholin. No era raro que lo pararan en la calle para pedirle una foto o que pensaran que era algún tipo de celebridad.  
  
Si bien su ego se lo agradecía, a veces quería ser más... Normal. Tener problemas como las personas de su edad. Saber cómo se sentía no tener dinero suficiente para comprar algo, pasar desapercibido en las clases de su facultad. Conocer a alguien sin miedo a que quisiera estar con él por su dinero.  
  
El hombre apoyado en la pared parecía ser el tipo de persona que no lo conocía. Estaba vestido de forma desastrosa, y tuvo que resistirse a decirle algo sobre eso. Tenía puesta una camisa blanca desplanchada bajo un suéter azul, con un diseño que no estaba de moda hacía años. La tela del jean estaba desgastada, y sospechaba que había sido azul hacía doscientos lavados.  
  
Se paró derecho, sonrió de costado con es sonrisa que ponía cuando quería conseguir algo y se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar.  
  
El hombre no pareció haberlo oído.  
  
—Buenas tardes —dijo, haciendo como que no quería la cosa con el teléfono en mano.  
  
El hombre seguía sin contestarle. Era la primera en años que no le prestaban atención cuando hablaba, y se sintió un fracasado por unos segundos.  
  
No lo entendía. Decidió rendirse, apoyándose justo a su lado en la pared. Sólo dos desconocidos mirando su celular.  
  
Bueno, un desconocido y _Adolin Kholin_. Desde afuera debía verse increíblemente cómico, y con pensarlo se le subió color a las mejillas. El desconocido con el peor sentido de la moda del mundo.  
  
Si alguien le sacara una foto, lo iban a cancelar en twitter por no saber combinar.  
  
Sonrió, revisando su TL. Problemas de sus compañeros para encontrar las telas, Jasnah quejándose de su nueva alumna, Renarin teniendo su gay panic diario... Lo de siempre.  
  
Desvió la mirada un segundo hasta la pantalla ajena. No sabía en qué momento se había acercado tanto, pero estaba a menos de un metro del chico y podía distinguir algunas cosas en su pantalla.  
  
Como qué estaba leyendo un apunte escaneado. La calidad era horrible, las palabras se confundían unas con otras, y Adolin sintió pena por el chico.  
  
Solo un poco.


	4. Introducción - 3




	5. Interludios

El TL de Adolin mientras esperaba:


	6. Perfiles de Shallan y Jasnah




	7. La plata no sale de los árboles. ¿O sí?

> **_You used to work at to make a little money._ **

—Espero que podamos crear un ambiente laboral agradable, más que todo para los que se unen hoy...  
  
La voz de Amaram sonaba como violines desafinados en su cerebro. Kaladin no veía el momento en que los mandaran a trabajar; estar quieto tanto tiempo le estaba pasando factura. Sentía el cerebro quemado, los ojos le ardían por forzar la vista.  
  
Aunque sea había adelantado unas diez hojas de su apunte. Ahora le faltaba la parte de ubicar los huesos en un cuerpo físico. Disimuladamente llevó su mano izquierda hasta la unión entre su mano y su muñeca derecha, deshaciendo el botón de la camisa y palpando la piel.  
  
Trapecio, trapezoide.  
  
—¿No necesito algún tipo de preparación, Méridas?  
  
Ahí estaba la voz del nuevo. Kaladin ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarlo más de tres segundos antes de aceptar la aplastante realidad: era un cheto. Y por lo tanto no tenía que encariñarse.  
  
Duraban muy poco en ese tipo de trabajo. No era por lo demandante en sí, sino porque no querían trabajar. Sentía algo de envidia, más considerando que sus padres podían apenas pagarle el departamento. Todo lo demás, como comida, ropa y apuntes tenía que pagárselo él mismo.  
  
Y era una mierda. Más cuando le tocaban compañeros como ese chico, que nunca les había faltado nada. No sabían lo que era dormir menos de cuatro horas porque entre el trabajo, las materias y las prácticas apenas le quedaba tiempo para descansar. No lo sabían. Habían nacido en cuna de oro, y aún así tenían el tupé de presentarse a trabajar en este tipo de lugares, quitándole la oportunidad a alguien más.  
  
Suspiró antes de seguir delineando su muñeca. Trapecio, trapezoide, grande, ganchoso.  
  
—No, en esta sede lo que hacemos es poner a los nuevos con alguien con experiencia.  
  
Puso los ojos en blanco. Eso, traducido a la realidad significaba que Amaram no se molestaba en enseñarles nada, sino que los veía fallar en los pedidos, descontándoles del sueldo cada bebida mal hecha. Era algo que no te decían apenas entrabas, como tampoco te decían las medidas para hacer un frappuccino.  
  
Kaladin por suerte había tenido a un compañero de trabajo que le explicó todo en su momento. Lástima que ese hombre había tenido que dejar el trabajo por temas de salud.  
  
Ya se había aprendido la mayoría. Trapecio, trapezoide, grande, ganchoso, pisiforme, piramidal.  
  
—¿Y con quién voy a estar?  
  
Le faltaban los dos de la muñeca. Los dos últimos, y esa media hora de estudio y mnemotecnia habría valido la pena. ¿Semilunar y...?  
  
—Con Kaladin.  
  
Carajo.


	8. Kal el pendejo malhumorado y el crimen de la moda.




	9. Momentos antes del desastre.




	10. La bomba está por explotar.

> **_Green was the color of the uniform._ **

Antes de poder empezar a escuchar las explicaciones de Kaladin, Amaram le dio un delantal verde. Tenía su nombre escrito en una plaquita sobre su pecho, justo a la izquierda.  
  
Aprovechó que le habían puesto de guía a Kaladin para poder mirarlo mejor. La lana del suéter que asomaba por debajo de su delantal se veía incluso más vieja. La tela claramente había sufrido por no lavarla correctamente, y tenía partes que comenzaban a deshilacharse. La camisa que aparentaba haber sido blanca, ahora era de un color casi hueso y tenía sólo el cuello planchado.  
  
El jean tenía parches de tela cosidos penosamente, y le quedaba apenas corto, dejando ver las medias oscuras. Incluso las zapatillas que usaba eran viejas, con la suela empezando a despegarse.   
  
Cuánto más lo veía, más notaba otros detalles, como el cansancio en su cara o la forma en la que tenía el pelo atado, casi como si no le importara.   
  
—Y recién al final ponés la leche caliente. ¿Entendiste?  
  
Si quería ser honesto, había dejado de escuchar sus explicaciones hacía unos diez minutos, apenas le había dicho que las medidas estaban en un machete atrás del mostrador. Realmente no tendría que aprenderse nada de memoria, sólo el orden. Pero el orden era obvio. Onda, no podías poner primero el agua y después el café. No necesitaba prestar atención.  
  
Aún así, era educado así que asintió con la cabeza.   
  
Ya se las apañaría. Cuando le tocara hacer algo, sólo tendría que mirar cómo lo hacía Kaladin e imitarlo, ¿verdad?  
  
¿Verdad?


	11. La pifia.

> **_You used to think you'd meet somebody there._ **

Incluso antes que un cliente entrara por la puerta, Adolin se sentía confiado. El truco para trabajar en lugares así era ser lindo -cosa que ya era- y estar bien vestido. Había pasado por el baño para ver si estaba peinado, y no se desilusionó al ver su pelo perfectamente desordenado, justo como le gustaba usarlo.  
  
Lo habían dejado detrás del mostrador, pero no en la caja. Suponía que era el trabajo menos laborioso, y por ser su primer día necesitaban probarlo. Como si no fuese sencillo hacer cafés y bebidas con crema y hielo.  
  
La campana de la puerta sonó, anunciando su primer cliente. Hizo la sonrisa más brillante que podía mientras veía avanzar a la chica. Era casi una cabeza más pequeña que él, tenía el pelo pelirrojo, de ese color entre caoba y naranja que parecía natural. Tenía los ojos celestes, y pecas alrededor de la nariz.  
  
Usaba una pollera larga y clara con un estampado de florcitas, y por encima un buzo azul intenso. No alcanzaba a ver qué usaba en los pies porque el mostrador le limitaba la vista, pero suponía que unos zapatos, por el ruido que habían hecho sus pasos al caminar. Tenía en el hombro un bolso negro, demasiado grande para ser sólo para salir pero muy chico para ser de un estudiante universitario.  
  
Parecía una ninfa, y Adolin sintió un pequeño flechazo. Quería pedirle su número, y ver si podían tener algo.  
  
Pero estaba en horario de trabajo, no podía ponerse a levantar a su primera clienta sólo porque le pareciera bonita.  
  
Mientras Kaladin le cobraba un cappuccino, escribió con un marcador el nombre de la chica: "Shallan ♡", teniendo que escribir letra por letra. No era exactamente un nombre simple.  
  
Kaladin le lanzó una mirada que significaba "tené cuidado". Además de pasar la última media hora explicándole cada paso, le dijo que las bebidas que salían mal se las descontaban del sueldo total. A Adolin eso no le preocupaba mucho, pero prefería tener buena reputación.  
  
Acto seguido se movió justo hasta las máquinas. Miró las medidas que tenía anotadas justo atrás del mostrador. Media taza de café negro, media taza de leche, una cucharada de canela, media taza de crema y un poquito de chocolate. Parecía simple. Demasiado simple.  
  
Fue dejando en el fondo del vaso los ingredientes. Aunque no recordaba el orden en sí, era algo que aparentaba ser obvio. Primero puso el café con la canela, y lo calentó. Sintió el calor bajo sus dedos, y tuvo que acomodar con la otra mano el recipiente para no quemarse. Luego puso la leche, la crema y el chocolate y volvió a calentar todo.  
  
Tenía sentido calentar todo dos veces, ¿verdad? Su padre lo hacía cuando preparaba café de máquina. Decía que se enfriaba muy rápido y que el café se tenía que disfrutar bien caliente.  
  
No supo que se había equivocado hasta que después de unos segundos con el vaso conectado a la máquina, sintió que el calor le escocía la piel. La quemazón en la yema de sus dedos fue insoportable, y por puro instinto revoleó el vaso, aún lleno de café y leche hervidos.  
  
Escuchó primero el grito horrorizado de Shallan, y segundos más tarde el de Kaladin.  
  
—¡Que tremendo hijo de puta que sos!


	12. Adolin está pequeño




	13. Kal tiene mala suerte

Primero escuchó el grito de Shallan. Era una de sus clientas recurrentes, del tipo que se molestaba en sacarlr charla mientras preparaba el café. Hablaba hasta por los codos, pero siempre con un tono constante.  
  
La voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento justo antes que café caliente le cayera encima. Eran sólo 470 mililitros, una medida grande, pero cayó de lleno contra su hombro izquierdo y pecho. Se tragó un gemido de dolor, y en vez de eso, gritó:  
  
—¡Que tremendo hijo de puta que sos!  
  
No era una puteada original, pero no podía insultar libremente. Si Amaram lo escuchaba, iba a retarlo y descontarle plata.   
  
Hizo un movimiento con la mano para que Drehy y Teft tomaran su puesto, y después corrió hasta los vestidores. Estaba muy enculado, y aún así su consciencia de médico lo obligó a irse. Tenía que sacarse la ropa antes que se pegara a la piel. Después, desinfectar y vendar. Todos eso esperando que fueran unas quemaduras de primer y segundo grado.  
  
Dejó el delantal sobre la mesada, sin doblar ni nada. Tenía el teléfono en el bolsillo delantero del uniforme, y quería chequear que no le hubiera pasado nada. Primero la quemadura, se dijo cuando notó cuando sus manos se iban hasta allá. Primero lo importante.  
  
Estaba sacándose la camisa cuando escuchó pasos atrás suyo. Ni se molestó en darse la vuelta: sus amigos sabrían que tendrían que esperar.   
  
Pero la persona detrás no era un amigo. Lo notó cuando los pasos se volvieron más pesados, menos rítmicos. Agresivos.  
  
—Perdón, en serio perdón —. Sonaba agitado, su respiración entrecortada, comiéndose las palabras —. No pensé que te iba a caer encima, y tendría que haberte prestado más atención cuando me explicaste, y... ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?  
  
—Tratar la quemadura que me hiciste vos, chetito de mierda.   
  
No quería sonar tan enojado. Sí, se acababa de quemar y le había arruinado todo el día. Pero aunque sea había podido adelantar Anatomía, y nada podía arreglar ese hecho.   
  
Terminó de sacarse la camisa, suspirando sonoramente al notar que su piel no se había chamuscado contra la tela. Tenía parches de piel quemada en vez de una mancha gigante, y lo peor estaba sobre su pectoral izquierdo.  
  
Pasó su mano unos centímetros por sobre la quemadura, sintiendo el calor emanar de la piel. Ignoró la existencia de Adolin, moviéndose para buscar alcohol, caminando hacia donde guardaban el kit médico. Adolin interceptó su mirada, encontrándolo y llegando antes a él.  
  
—Quiero ayudarte, esto es mi culpa —. Su voz sonaba increíblemente pequeña, como si la visión de verlo lastimado le hubiera sacado toda la pretención de chetito que tenía.   
  
Hizo el amague de acercarse a él, con una mano ofreciendo el kit y con la otra intentando tocar su hombro sano. Parecía realmente arrepentido, con la mirada gacha y la espalda levemente curva.   
  
—No me hinchés las pelotas. Mejor andá a twittear tus problemas o fijarte que no se te manchen las chombas Calvin Klein —. Aceptó el maletín, gruñendo por lo bajo y huyendo del contacto.   
  
Adolin se sobresaltó por el tono violento, clavando sus ojos en los de Kaladin con una mirada que amenazaba peligro. —¿Se puede saber qué carajos te pasa? Vine acá, me disculpé, te alcancé el kit médico. ¿Qué más querés que haga?  
  
—Que te tomés el palo. Los chetos como vos siempre me arruinan el laburo, y vos, nene rico, no podías ser la excepción.   
  
—¿Yo qué mierda te hice? Nada, literalmente. Bueno, si olvidamos que te tiré un café encima. Si querés me disculpo de nuevo.  
  
—No, no quiero tus disculpas baratas. Rajá de acá antes que te parta la cara.   
  
El cuerpo ajeno reaccionó de forma instintiva; parándose recto para reafirmar masculinidad. Para el cerebro cansado de Kaladin, eso significó peligro y empujó con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde estaba Adolin.  
  
Estaba frustrado, no solo por todo lo que había pasado sino en general, y agarrarse a las piñas por esto parecía excusa suficiente. Adolin suspiró contra su cuerpo, una exhalación de aire que sintió cerca de su cara.  
  
Demasiado cerca.   
  
Levantó el brazo derecho, intentando calcular cuál sería el mejor ángulo para romperle la cara cuando escuchó un ruido metálico que lo hizo detenerse en el acto.  
  
Ese sonido sólo podía significar una cosa. Gaz, el pelotudazo de su supervisor, lo había escuchado y ahora venía a cagarlo a pedos. Simplemente, genial. Maravilloso.


	14. Kal necesita un abrazo




	15. Fin de la parte 1

Adolin pudo ver el momento exacto en el que la expresión de Kaladin pasó de la ira a la frustración reprimida. Como paraba el movimiento de su brazo, para apretarse la mano y dejar salir algo que sonaba más a un gruñido animal que a un suspiro.   
  
Gaz estaba sosteniendo un filtro de metal, el mismo que iba en las máquinas. Lo tenía de una forma que intentaba ser amenazadora, pero parecía ser más cómica que otra cosa. La cara completamente roja y las cejas increíblemente pobladas no ayudaban tampoco.   
  
—Kaladin, tomate el día libre —exclamó, apuntándolo con el filtro. —Si te apurás a marcar tarjeta no te descuento el día.   
  
Kaladin tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Aún tenía la camisa a medio abrir, el teléfono aún mojado en una mano y el kit médico en la otra. Como pudo dejó el botiquín en la mesa, apuró los botones de la camisa y se puso ese suéter horrible que Adolin le había visto sacar. El pelo le quedó parado para todos lados, una mata de rulos oscuros y densos atrapados contra el cuello del suéter.  
  
Fue a marcar tarjeta al otro lado de la habitación, y Gaz no esperó que se fuera para hablarle a él.   
  
—Ay, Adolin, me disculpo en nombre de este pendejo impertinente. No sabe lo que hace. Espero que tu padre no se entere de lo que pasó hoy —. Hizo un ademán con la mano, como intentando hacer referencia a Kaladin pero sin nombrarlo —. Además, y entre nos, la empresa tiene que contratar algunos... casos especiales.   
  
Adolin sintió la mirada de Kaladin en su nuca, los ojos clavándose con violencia. Respiró hondo; las manos aún le temblaban por el subidón de adrenalina que le dio al casi agarrarse a las piñas con alguien.   
  
Además, ¿quién mierda se creía que era, ese Kaladin? Era un tarado maleducado y pobre, y encima ni siquiera lo había reconocido. Sabiéndose mejor que él, Adolin se quedó muy cerca de la puerta hasta esperar que Kaladin pasara. Le revoleó los ojos cuando pasó justo a su lado, una sonrisa egocéntrica en sus labios.   
  
Eso le cabía por molestarlo. Y también por ser increíblemente malo explicando cómo preparar bebidas.


End file.
